


Mille-Feuille

by xslytherclawx



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Vivian isn't sure why she insisted upon making mille-feuille from scratch, but Elle has a solution for everything
Relationships: Vivian Kensington/Elle Woods
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	Mille-Feuille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



> I hope you like your gift, mlraven!

“So, like, I’m not totally sure I understand what we’re supposed to be doing,” Elle says. “Like, I know we’re making the little napoleon thingies, but what part are we supposed to do  _ first?” _

They’re ten minutes into prep work for the mille-feuille and Vivian does not have time for this. She doesn’t know why she expected to make the pastry from scratch. 

Vivian is regretting that right now.

“Fuck it,” Vivian says. She’s somehow already covered in flour.

“Fuck what?” Elle asks. Vivian knows Elle isn’t about to let her give up on their baking project; her tenacity is one of the things that Vivian loves most about her, but at the same time… maybe they bit off more than they could chew this time.

Vivan waves her hand idly at the kitchen. “I’ve never made puff pastry before.” She means to frame it as a solution to the daunting task in front of them: they can run to the grocery store and buy some frozen puff pastry, and it’ll probably taste  _ almost _ as good (maybe better, depending on the quality of their puff pastry).

“Oh, is  _ that _ all?” Elle smiles like she has the ability to summon mille-feuille from thin air, and… well, maybe she does, actually. They’ve been dating for a year, and Elle still manages to surprise her constantly. If anyone can summon mille-feuille from thin air, it’d be Elle Woods.

Elle kisses her cheek. “Puff pastry is like, actually not that hard. Back at CULA, I was in charge of  _ more _ than one bake sale, and let me tell you – when you need to win the All-Greek Bake Off against the Lamda Kappas,  _ well, _ you can’t rely on anything as easy as brownies or cupcakes. I’ve never made  _ napoleons _ before, but I’ve made lots of stuff with puff pastry – from scratch, of course, because we wanted to  _ win. _ Here, why don’t  _ I _ start on the puff pastry and you can show me how to make the filling?”

Vivian breathes a sigh of relief. “I love you.”

Elle beams. “I love you, too.”

Vivian still doesn’t know just  _ how _ she managed to get so lucky as to be Elle’s girlfriend. It just kind of happened – after she dumped Werner and things between Elle and that lawyer didn’t work out – but she’s glad it did.

She watches Elle closely as she confidently makes puff pastry from scratch. Really, leave it to Elle Woods to know how to make puff pastry from scratch because of some competitive Greek Week thing in undergrad. Her tongue sticks out a little bit as her brows furrow in concentration, and it’s all just too adorable.

Vivian never saw herself with someone like Elle – someone so bubbly and  _ feminine. _ Though, really, as it turns out, dating someone who’s as smart as she is (rather than wasting time on men who could never quite keep up) is actually  _ nice. _

“Do I have flour on my face, or something?” Elle asks, looking over suddenly.

Vivian realises she was staring. She shakes her head and kisses her. “No. I just can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be with you.”

Elle brightens immediately. “We’re  _ both _ really lucky to be together. And this dessert is going to be  _ really _ yummy.”

“I can think of something to do while it’s in the oven.”

Elle laughs. She’s so beautiful when she laughs. Well, she’s beautiful all the time, but when she laughs, Vivian can barely stand it. “This only has to cook for half an hour – you think that’s enough time?”

“We can take a break to take it out of the oven and let it cool.”

“I knew I was dating you for a reason.”


End file.
